


Cold Outside

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Child Neglect, Gen, Hypothermia, Maybe - Freeform, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was cold outside.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 10
Kudos: 311





	Cold Outside

Tim's hands were so cold. 

Everything was cold. Hands, face, lips even with a coat on he could feel nothing. Instead, he just shivered under the doorway of Drake Manor. A cold guest made Tim tuck even further into himself. 

Earlier he had come out to see if he could find something to do. His family was hosting some sort of party with some of their wealthy friends. Whatever it was it lasted way too long for him. 

After getting hungry Tim had gone to talk to his Mother. She kept shooing him away until he gave up. His father wasn’t any better. Instead, he was told to go outside to play. It was cold out there, the snow had fallen late that afternoon. 

Tim had wanted to play in the snow since it first started in the mid-month. He happily went to the front door pulled out someone’s coat. It was a little bigger than his body, however, the five-year-old wanted to go play outside. 

Slipping it on he struggled with a bit buttons until he got most of them on. Bunny tied his shoes like his Nanny Ms. Ceila had shown him, a hat and mismatches gloved before he pulled, and pulled and pulled until the door opened just enough for him to slip through.

That had been such a long time ago. Tim had no idea who close the door on him. Someone did. He tried his hardest to ringing the doorbell. Even got on his tippy toes hand reaching up so high. 

Hungry, cold and alone. 

Whimpering the small boy turned back to the door knocking on the wood only for it to be muffled by his glove. Even if he took it off he had no clue that no one would hear because of the music. 

Curling back up into the coat, Tim started to cry. The wet warm tears oo turned cold on his cheeks. He wished his Nanny was here. Surely she’d let him in. As he cried more something heavy and warm cover his body. 

Being lifted his body limp from the cold. Tim had no idea that he couldn’t feel anything until the pricks of the warm coat caused his feet and his hands hurt from the pricking of warmth. 

They felt like little needles. 

Closing his eyes tight Tim let out a small sound as he was held close to a solid body. Eyes started to tear up again Tim whimpered. He shivered even more. His body was trying to warm up. 

A hand moving him around before something warm was placed on his head. Looking up he saw someone there. They were talking to him. Something words he couldn't understand. 

It was blurred out by some off noise. He had no idea what was going on but he must have fallen asleep. When he woke up next he was wrapped up still int eh coast a hat on his head over his own and someone was holding him. 

“Hold on, kid! B’s gonna get us to the hospital soon!” A voice yelled. “B he’s awake! What do I do?!” 

“Keep him warm, I have the heater on high,” 

“You got it!” 

Tim knew those voices. In his muggled mind he couldn’t place them. A comfort bloomed in his heart as he closed his eyes still feeling like a popsicle. He loved popsicles but right now he didn’t want any. 

When he woke up again he was in the hospital. 

“-We didn’t even know he was outside! I would never-”

“-No one noticed he was missing-” 

“-More than two hours out there for this to happen-” 

“-I can’t thank you enough, Bruce-” 

“-You seriously didn’t notice ya own kid was missin’ that long?! Dumbasses-” 

“-Let’s go, Jason-” 

Everything faded in, out things were missing from each time he woke up. Finally hi body was warm by the time he woke up all the way he blinked still feeling worn out from the cold. 

He looked overseeing his Nanny there, sitting in a chair knitting away. “Ms. Ceilia?” 

“Oh, honey,” She got up, hair messy, she always had it in a nice bun, now his long gray hair was put up in a messy bun. “How do you feel?” 

“I’m thirsty, can I have…” Stopping for a second Tim lost his breath. “...Can I have some water, please?” 

“Of course, I'll be right back,” She put her things down before tucking him in. “Anything else while I’m out?” 

“Where’s Mom and Dad?” 

“Um…” She took a minute to think, her lips pursed out like she wanted to say something before she smiled. “They got stuck in the snow. They couldn’t make it here, but I was close by,” 

They went home. 

Tim knew he heard them. 

They left like always. 

He tried not to let this upset him. 

When she left Tim couldn’t help the tears that rolled down his face. He rubbed them as best as he could off his eyes only for more to fall. Sniffling a bit more as they almost turned into sobs when something blew. 

Looking over as the cold air drifted in, he blinked. The curtain moved slowly. 

“Hey, kid,” 

“Ahh!” Tim nearly jumped out of his skin when he turned to see Robin there and he froze for a full minute. Waving shly he managed a smile. “Hi,” 

“Hi, yourself,” He grinned. “Just came to check on you. Me and Batman where around here so, I just wanted to make sure you didn’t die in your sleep or anything.” 

“Batman’s here?” 

“On the roof,” Robin pointed up. “Look, next time stay inside, okay? Even though the snow is amazing and sledding is awesome, it’s not worth dying over. I saw you got some neighbors a few miles down.” 

“The Waynes,” Tim said quickly, his little heart hammering away in his cheeks. His pale cheeks turning red with excitement that robin was in his room! Jason, the second Robin was in his room! Well, hospital room! It still counted! “They're really nice. They have a Christmas part soon. I think I get to go,” 

“See, perfect! Go talk to them or whatever,” Robin tilted his head sideways. “...I gotta go, Batman’s waiting. Hey, ask for that rich guy’s kid when you go over. Heard he was awesome and he’d play with ya,” 

“Okay, Jason,” 

“What?” 

“His name, uh, is Jason,” Tim could almost kick himself. “Mr. Wayne’s son? His name is Jason.” 

“Oh, yeah, I knew that,” Robin clearly was a bit tense for a second before he relaxed. “See ya around kid!” 

And then he was gone out the window and Tim was looking forward to the at Christman's party.


End file.
